


Questions Panel

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, like transphobic comments, some transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first year on a panel at RTX and you have to answer some questions. Your boyfriend may disagree. </p><p>{Reader is FTM trans, as requested, and pronouns will be he/him}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Panel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saddestandgayest (instagram)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saddestandgayest+%28instagram%29).



"Alright, let's get onto some questions!" Joel called, receiving a cheer from the audience in response. You grinned, watching the cheering crowd. It was the first time you'd been on a panel at RTX since you'd joined Rooster Teeth and in all honesty, you were kind of nervous. It didn't help that you were secretly dating Joel. You couldn't help but feel that somebody would suss out that you were boyfriends.  
  
"Form a queue there now!" Joel added cheerfully. You smiled to yourself. Joel was very sweet when you were alone together but when around other people he would always get so over excited. It was just one the things that made Joel, well, Joel.  
  
Somebody from the queue stepped forward and you turned to face them, pouring yourself a drink of water. The first few questions were fine, just average questions about filming and editing and all that. But then-  
  
"I have a question for [Y/N]," a fan announced. You looked up, mildly surprised, your heart beating faster.  
  
"Uh, yes?" You leant into the microphone.  
  
"Are you a guy or a girl?"  
  
Your heart sank. There it was. The opening to an oncoming slaught of questions. You should've expected this, you told yourself, a sick feeling growing in your stomach.  
  
"I'm a guy," you answered, forcing a short laugh. It was surprising how your voice remained steady.  
  
"Next question!" Joel called, glancing at you with a concerned expression. You gave a small shake of your head, indicating to him that you were okay.  
  
"[Y/N], if you're a guy, why do you act so girly?" Great. Here it comes. When it comes to privacy, there's always some people who completely ignore it.  
  
"I'm a guy. I cannot be girly," you replied, although you felt your face heat up.  
  
"Are you trans?"  
  
"You're not actually a guy, are you?"  
  
"Why are you pretending to be a man?"  
  
"Why are you so feminine?"  
  
The questions seemed endless. You were barely registering your own replies at this point.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Joel finally shouted. Maybe he'd seen your eyes watering. Maybe it was just bothering him. Either way, you'd had enough.  
  
"[Y/N] identities as male and therefore he is a male. Don't you people have any respect for personal information?" Joel snapped. "It is none of your business! We are _thrilled_ to have such a wonderful man working with us and we will _not_ let you people harass him! Shame on you!"  
  
He sat down again next to you, frowning. As Adam took over answering questions Joel leant over.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered softly, taking your hand under the table. You nodded silently, ducking your head down and not looking him in the eyes. What had you expected? You should've known it would be a terrible idea.  
  
"[Y/N], look at me," Joel murmured, not wanting to draw attention to you. Hesitantly you did so, your cheeks still bright red.  
  
"I shouldn't have come," you whispered, your voice cracking.  
  
"Nonsense," Joel assured you. "We wanted you here. I wanted you here. You don't need a few dimwits talking shit getting you down."  
  
"I know..." you sighed.  
  
"And remember, I love you, okay? You're my little lion. You're brave. You're a king. I love you," he made sure to keep his voice quiet. You cracked a small smile.  
  
"Thanks, Joel. I love you too."  
  
"I'm glad," he smiled, squeezing your hand. "Now, I'll make this up to you."  
  
"Is that a promise?" You teased, knowing full well what Joel was like. He smirked.  
  
"As soon as we get home."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prize for one of the winners of a contest I hosted a while ago.  
> Winner: saddestandgayest (instagram) so congratulations again on winning!


End file.
